


Matthew 19:13-14

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [40]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Codenames, First Meetings, Gen, Guns, Past Kidnapping, Past Violence, Pie, Secret Identity Fail, Unexpected Visitors, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino meets Frank





	1. Chapter 1

Santino meets the Punisher changing a light bulb in Claire’s apartment.

The Punisher. Is changing a light bulb.

They look at each other in silence for a few seconds, and Castle tries to present himself as ‘Pete Castiglione, an old friend of Claire’.

Santino isn’t buying it.

“You do realize I know you changed your name from ‘Castiglione’ to ‘Castle’, right? No need to pretend, _Barbara_.

Castle seems to relax slightly.

“How many people know me by this codename?”

Matt. Claire. Santino himself. Melvin.

Santino smiles instead of answering, and Castle mutters something that sounds a lot like ‘Fuck you, Red’.

Santino smiles wider.

\---

Santino waits until Castle is done with the light bulb to hand him a slice of apple pie. 

“So. You’re good with guns.”

Castle gives him a look.

“You’re a bit young for this gig, kid.”

Santino gives him an unimpressed look.

“I leave beating people up in back alleys to the like of Matt and you. I just want to be as proficient as possible in self defense.”

Castle frowns.

“You think you’re going to need it?”

Santino thinks about the kidnapping, about how easy it was to escape, about how easily he could have failed.

“I already did.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea of what the Punisher continuity is, and how this story would fit in the time-line.  
> Please leave a comment, and share any suggestion!


End file.
